


Entwined

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Since i wrote a depressing one i had to write a nice one too. Also because holding hands is nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since i wrote a depressing one i had to write a nice one too. Also because holding hands is nice.

Dean awoke in a cold sweat, gripping something too tight, awoken by a nightmare, a memory, Castiel rotting away before him. He was helpless, weak, couldn't say a damn thing, couldn't even look Castiel in the eye. 

"Dean," the angel's voice whispers to him, bringing him back to reality. He blinks a few times before realizing that Cas is staring at him, eyebrows furrowed and concern shining in his eyes. Dean's gripping Castiel's hand, he notices, and lessens his grip, but doesn't let go. "I'm here, it's okay Dean." Castiel's voice is soft and gentle. 

"I-I was dreaming about..." Dean trails off, voice raspy from sleep. He can't bring himself to say it. He blinks and sees the black rot, the plethora of blood. Dean is shaking as Castiel pulls him closer. 

"I'm okay, everything is okay," Castiel murmurs. "I love you Dean." Since first telling the hunter, Cas can't seem to stop telling him that. 

Dean buries his face in Castiel's messy hair. "I love you too." Dean places a soft kiss against the top of the angel's head. Cas squeezes his hand slightly. Dean pulls away a bit, looking at Cas for a moment before the angel leans forward and presses their lips together. 

"You should get more rest, Dean," Castiel mutters against the other man's lips. Dean gives a slight nod and a quick kiss before drifting off again. Cas smiles as the tension leaves Dean's body. 

Their hands remain entwined.


End file.
